Legends:Yuuzhan Vong
Temidos invasores de outra galáxia, os Yuuzhan Vong ("'''Filhos de Yun-Yuuzhan'") foram uma das maiores ameaças enfrentadas pela Nova República desde o colapso do Império. Os Yuuzhan Vong foram singulares a respeito de seu objetivo de dominar a galáxia, populada pelos infiéis, e transformá-la no novo lar dos Yuuzhan Vong, da maneira como foi ditada pelos seus deuses. Eles sacrificavam qualquer coisa por sua religião e crenças, e muitos planetas se renderam durante sua cruzada. Os Yuuzhan Vong tinham uma aparencia física similar a base humana. Eles tinham pouquíssimos pelos na cabeça, e seus rituais de auto mutilação ajudavam a obscurecer a maioria das semelhanças com as lembranças dos humanos. Os Yuuzhan Vong glorificavam a dor não só como motivação para a ação, mas também como um modo de vida. Da mesma maneira que os deuses dos Yuuzhan Vong se mutilaram para a criação da galáxia, os Yuuzhan Vong também alteravam seus corpos para grandes propósitos. left|100px|thumb|Um Yuuzhan Vong típico Quanto mais alto em um posto social e/ou militar um Yuuzhan Vong chegava, mais seu corpo era mutilado. A pele dos Yuuzhan Vong eram cheias de cicatrizes e tatuagens, e aqueles com maior ascensão geralmente substituem partes do seu corpo por criaturas ou bio-engenharia. A tecnologia Vong foi bizarra e perversa, da mesma maneira que era efetiva. Estes alienígenas "plantavam" sua tecnologia baseada em organismos. Todos os seus dispositivos foram formas de vida alteradas biologicamente, alteradas para satisfazer suas necessidades. Os Yuuzhan Vong viam a tecnologia inorgãnica—máquinas, dispositivos e principalmente os droides—como aboninações e afrontas a seus deuses. Entre os dispositivos usados pelos Yuuzhan Vong estavam as amphistaffs, formas de serpentes que podiam ser transformadas em lanças duras como rocha, ou maleáveis como chicotes. Também usados em combate estavam os thudbugs, pequenos insetos que quando arremessados, explodiam em contato com o alvo. Os Yuuzhan Vong vestiam a armadura caranguejo vonduun, uma carcaça viva que protegia o guerreiro até mesmo contra disparos de blaster e até ataques com sabre-de-luz. thumb|150px|[[Legends:Nom Anor|Nom Anor.]] As naves também eram entidades vivas. Construidas a partir do coral yorik, estas naves carregavam criaturas chamadas de dovin basals, responsáveis pela propulsão e defesa. As dovin basals podiam manipular a gravidade e projetar micro buracos-negros para defender e proteger-se de tiros inimigos. A invasão Vong começou secretamente, com agentes secretos sendo enviados para coletar informações sobre a galáxia. Camuflados com ooglith masquers, uma pele que cobria o agente encobrindo sua verdadeira identidade, estes agentes se infiltraram em pontos chaves da Nova República. O Executor dos Yuuzhan Vong, Nom Anor, era a peça chave política, organizando as incursões no Anel Externo e semeando a discórdia na Nova República. Suas ações inflamatórias precipitaram uma invasão em larga escala que começou no distante planeta de Belkaden no sistema Helska. Deste ponto em diante, seu caminho de destruição se espalhou, atingindo até o coração da galáxia. A Ordem de Cavaleiros Jedi de Luke Skywalker constantemente enfrentou e foi massacrada pelos Yuuzhan Vong. Inexplicavelmente, os Vong não eram vistos através da Força. Sua presença não é registrada em nenhum campo de energia e também são imunes a ataques da Força. Pior ainda, os Vong se recusam a permitir a existência dos Jedi. O curso das ações tomada pelos Yuuzhan Vong acabou por dividir os Jedi. Alguns, como o cabeça quente Kyp Durron, acreditava que a missão dos Jedi é aniquilar os possíveis conquistadores. Luke Skywalker e outros achavam que este tipo de ação vai contra os princípios Jedi. Entretanto, muitos Jedi importantes, incluindo Corran Horn e Jacen Solo – acabaram por conseguir importantes vitórias contra os Yuuzhan Vong. Em retalhiação, os aliens exigiram da fraca República entregar o maior número de Jedi possíveis, em troca do fim das hostilidades. O futuro deste conflito é incerto, e muitos dos grandes heróis da República acabaram sendo mortos pela violência dos Yuuzhan Vong. A chave para a vitória não foi descoberta até o ponto que se sabe, mas os Jedi e a Nova República permaneceram trabalhando incessantemente para vencer este inimigo, e eventualmente conseguiram. Aparições *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Rogue Planet'' (mencionados como "Far Outsiders") *''Outbound Flight'' (mencionados como "Far Outsiders") *''Crimson Empire II: Council of Blood'' *''Vector Prime'' *''Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''Dark Tide II: Ruin'' *''Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' *''Balance Point'' *''Recovery'' *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Emissary of the Void'' *''Star by Star'' *''Dark Journey'' *''The Apprentice'' *''Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' *''Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand'' *''Traitor'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Ylesia'' *''Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''Equals & Opposites'' *''Force Heretic II: Refugee'' *''Force Heretic III: Reunion'' *''The Final Prophecy'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''The Joiner King'' Fontes *''Jedi Center'' *''Mission to Myrkr'' *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' *''Ultimate Adversaries'' *''Outbound Flight'' * *Star Wars: New Jedi Order Round-Robin Interview *''The Official Star Wars Fact File'' edição 135 }} Links externos * *Enciclopédia da Nova Ordem Jedi Categoria:Cultura Yuuzhan Vong Categoria:Espécies sencientes (Y) Categoria:Espécies extragalácticas Categoria:Espécies exploradoras Categoria:Grupos de resistência Categoria:Organizações escravistas Categoria:Yuuzhan Vong